raptorsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Microraptor
=''Microraptorthumb|left= 'Microraptor' (gr. ''mīkros – „klein“, lat. raptor – „Räuber“) war eine Gattung fleischfressender Dinosaurier aus der Gruppe der Dromaeosauridae. Bisher sind mindestens neun gut erhaltene Skelette beschrieben worden, die zwei Arten zugeordnet werden – Microraptor zahoianus und Microraptor gui. Die Funde stammen aus der chinesischen Provinz Liaoning aus den Gesteinen der Jiufotang-Formation (Jehol-Gruppe) und sind damit etwa 120 Millionen Jahre alt (Aptium, Unterkreide).thumb Chinesische Paläontologen entdeckten 2003 in der Jiufotang-Formation in der Provinz Liaoning das gut erhaltene fossile Skelett eines Microraptor gui. Nach der Untersuchung der Überreste gelangten die Forscher zur Ansicht, dass das Tier über asymmetrische Federn verfügte, die nicht nur an den vorderen Extremitäten, sondern auch an den Hinterbeinen ausgebildet waren. Demnach verfügte der kleine Saurier über vier flügelartige Gebilde. Nach einer Hypothese des Paläontologen Sankar Chatterjee und des pensionierten Luftfahrtingenieurs R. Templin, die entsprechende Modellrechnungen anstellten, soll Microraptor gui zu einem Gleitflug nach Art eines Doppeldeckergleiters der Gebrüder Wright befähigt gewesen sein. Hierzu musste der Saurier seine Vorderbeine seitlich ausgestreckt gehalten haben (wie es von modernen Vögeln bekannt ist) und die Hinterbeine mit den befiederten Mittelfußknochen parallel zueinander unter sich gehalten haben. Auf diese Weise wären die Hinterbeine etwas tiefer, als die Vorderbeine. Grund für diese Annahme ist, dass Microraptoren aufgrund ihrer Anatomie zu einem seitlichen Abspreizen der Beine oder gar zu einem Flügelschlag nicht in der Lage gewesen wären. Nach Vorstellung der beiden Forscher sollen die Tiere mit Hilfe ihrer klauenbewehrten Zehen die Wipfel hoher Bäume erklommen haben, um sich von dort zu einem Gleitflug in die Tiefe gestürzt haben. Auf diese Weise sollen sie – ähnlich wie die heutigen Gleithörnchen – auf energiesparenden Weise von Baum zu Baum geglitten sein. Unter Paläontologen ist diese Hypothese allerdings umstritten: so gibt es nach einem amerikanischen Forscher Anhaltspunkte dafür, dass es sich bei den vermeintlichen Federn des Sauriers lediglich um zerfallene Hautreste handelt. Selbiger Forscher hatte jedoch schon vor einigen Jahren behauptet, dass Dromaeosaurier (z. B. Velociraptor) keine Dinosaurier wären, wenn sie Federn hätten. Neuere Versuche im Windkanal mit einem rekonstruierten Modell gehen in eine ähnliche Richtung: Demnach haben Microraptoren allerdings zunächst die Beine nach hinten gestreckt und dabei weniger Luftwiderstand gehabt als bei der Doppeldecker-Haltung. Die Doppeldecker-Haltung habe das Tier erst gegen Ende des Gleitflugs angenommen, um besser landen zu können.[1] Merkmalethumb Microraptor wurde bei seiner Beschreibung als der „kleinste bekannte Nichtvogel-Dinosaurier“ bezeichnet – das Typusexemplar von Microraptor zhaoianus (IVPP V12330) wird auf eine Länge von 47 cm und ein Gewicht von 0,2 kg geschätzt. Der Rumpf war mit etwa 4,7 cm Länge extrem kurz.[2][3] Zwei weitere, 2002 beschriebene Exemplare (CAGS 20-7-004 und CAGS 20-8-001) waren größer und werden auf eine Länge von 63 cm und einem Gewicht von 0,6 kg geschätzt.[3] Das Typexemplar von Microraptor gui (IVPP V13352) wird auf ein Gewicht von etwa 1 kg[4] und eine Länge von etwa 77 cm[5] geschätzt. Jeder der beiden Unterkiefer trug vermutlich 19 eng gepackte Zähne, mehr als bei anderen Dromaeosauriden. Die Hände und Füße waren mit stark gekrümmten Krallen ausgestattet; die zweite Zehe trug darüber hinaus die für Dromaeosauriden typische vergrößerte Sichelkralle. Wie bei anderen Dromaeosauriden zeigte der Schwanz stark verlängerte, rutenartige Verbindungselemente (Zygapophysen und Chevron-Knochen), die bei Microraptor fast bis zum Kreuzbein reichten. Ein Fossil von Velociraptor mongoliensis (IGM 100/986) zeigt einen Schwanz im anatomischen Verbund, der horizontal S-förmig gebogen war, was auf eine beträchtliche seitliche Beweglichkeit des Schwanzes trotz dieser Verbindungselemente hindeutet.[6] Der Schwanz von Microraptor scheint jedoch starr gewesen zu sein, worauf die sehr geraden Schwänze in verschiedenen Microraptor-Fossilien hinweisen.[7] Das Skelett ist sehr vogelähnlich. So sind beispielsweise die Zähne auf der Vorderseite ungezahnt, während die hinteren Zähne eine weniger abgeflachte Zahnkrone und eine Verengung zwischen Zahnwurzel und Zahnkrone zeigen – diese Kombination von Merkmalen ist für Microraptor einzigartig (Autapomorphie). Des Weiteren war das Sitzbein (Ischium) plattenartig und die Kreuzbeinwirbel vergrößert. Microraptor wies 24 bis 26 Schwanzwirbel auf – weniger als bei anderen Dromaeosauriden, aber ähnlich viele wie bei dem Urvogel Archaeopteryx. Die mittleren Schwanzwirbel waren zudem stark verlängert – 3 bis 4 Mal so lang wie die vorderen Rückenwirbel[2]. Ein weiteres, vogelartiges Merkmal war beispielsweise der lange Oberarmknochen (Humerus), der länger war als das Schulterblatt (Scapula).[7] Des Weiteren zeigt Microraptor viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit den Troodontiden, insbesondere mit dem basalsten bekannten Troodontiden, Sinovenator. Beispielsweise zeigen sowohl Sinovenator als auch Microraptor vollständig unbezahnte vordere Zähne im Ober- und Unterkiefer, keine pneumatischen Foramia (Öffnungen) an den Zentren der Rückenwirbel sowie einen teilweise arctometatarsalen Fuß. Diese Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Microraptor und Sinovenator sind laut den Forschern nicht überraschend, da die Troodontidae nahe mit der Domaeosauride verwandt ist und Microraptor als auch Sinovenator sehr basale Vertreter ihrer Gruppen sind.[7] Die zweite Art, Microraptor gui, hat mit Microraptor zhaoianus verschiedene Merkmale an den Hand- und Fußknochen gemeinsam, die bei anderen Dromaeosauriden fehlen, wie beispielsweise das extrem kurze Fingerglied III-2.[8][5] Andere Merkmale grenzen die beiden Arten voneinander ab: So war der erste Finger bei Microraptor gui sehr kurz und das Schambein (Pubis) mit 120° stark gekrümmt, während es bei Microraptor zhaoianus gerade war. Außerdem war das Schienbein (Tibia) gebogen, und am proximalen Ende der Speiche (Radius) saß ein ausgeprägter Fortsatz, eine Ansatzstelle für den Bizeps-Muskel.[5] Federn Microraptor hatte lange Federn an Armen und Beinen, die vier Flügel bildeten. Diese äußeren dieser langen Federn waren echte Flugfedern und zeigten asymmetrische Federfahnen, wie bei modernen Vögeln. Auch der Aufbau dieser Flügel glich dem moderner Vögel: So bestanden die Armflügel jeweils aus 12 Primärfedern (an der Hand verankert), die deutlich länger waren als die etwa 18 Sekundärfedern (am Arm verankert). Ähnlich wie die Armflügel waren die Beinflügel aufgebaut, so saßen Federn am Fuß sowie am Bein. Die längsten Primärfedern der Arme wurden 18 bis 22 cm, die der Beine 12 bis 19 cm lang[4]. Der Körper war mit 2,5 bis 3 cm langen Daunen bedeckt. Auf dem Kopf bildeten etwa 4 cm lange, teilweise mit Federschäften ausgestattete Federn eine Haube, die vermutlich wie bei heutigen Vögeln der Zurschaustellung diente. Der Schwanz zeigte ab dem 15 bis 18ten Schwanzwirbel lange Schwanzfedern, die bis zu 12 cm lang werden konnten und einen rautenförmigen Schopf bildeten.[5] Paläobiologie Ausrichtung der Federn thumb|left.Xu und Kollegen (2003) gaben an, dass die äußersten Armfedern parallel zur Hand verliefen und eine Verlängerung dieser bildeten, während die übrigen Federn zum Körper hin zunehmend senkrecht standen. Die äußersten Beinfedern hätten bei ausgestrecktem Bein nach hinten gezeigt. Diese Interpretation beruht vor allem auf die Ausrichtung und Anordnung der Federn im gut erhaltenen Typexemplar von Microraptor gui. Die Federn dieses Fossils sind jedoch nicht direkt mit dem Skelett verbunden, sondern von diesem durch einen haloähnlichen, weißen Bereich getrennt. Xu und Kollegen vermuteten, dass die proximalen Federenden, die sich eigentlich in diesem Bereich befinden müssten, schlicht nicht erhalten geblieben sind.[5] Kevin Padian argumentiert, dass die Federn nach dem Tod des Tieres vom Körper getrennt worden sein könnten, weshalb die Rückschlüsse auf die Ausrichtung und Anordnung von Federn beim lebenden Tier fraglich seien. Padian zweifelt gar an, dass die langen Beinfedern tatsächlich zum Bein gehörten; so seien die Nachweise nicht ausreichend, um beflügelte Beine anzunehmen.[9][10] Hone und Kollegen (2010) untersuchten das Typexemplar von Microraptor gui unter ultraviolettem Licht und konnten zeigen, dass die Federn auch in dem weißen Halo-Bereich vorhanden sind und direkt mit dem Skelett in Verbindung stehen. In einigen Fällen reichen die Federn gar direkt bis zu den Knochen – dies ist am rechten Mittelfuß (Metatarsus) sowie am Gabelbein/Brustbein (Furcula und Sternum) der Fall. Unter sichtbarem Licht erscheinen lediglich karbonisierte Federabschnitte, die als schwarze Flecken auf der Gesteinsplatte deutlich zu sehen sind. Das weiße Halo interpretieren Hone und Kollegen als einen Bereich, in dem die Federn nach dem Tod des Tieres entweder nicht karbonisieren konnten, da sie durch das Körpergewebe chemisch verändert wurden, oder weil sie durch anderes, sich zersetzendes Körpergewebe überdeckt wurden. Bei modernen Vögeln sind Federn tief im Gewebe verankert und teils mit Knochen des Skeletts verbunden. Ähnliches gilt auch für Dromaeosauriden – so fanden sich bei Velociraptor[11] und Rahonavis[12] Ansatzstellen für lange Federn (englisch quill knobs) an der Elle des Unterarms. Hone und Kollegen schließen daraus, dass sich die Federn im Typfossil von Microraptor gui nicht oder nur minimal verschoben haben und die ursprüngliche Konfiguration wiedergeben.[13] Quellen #↑ PBS Nova: „''The Four-Winged Dinosaur''“, 2008. Transkript; Interaktive Demo (Flash) #↑ a b X. Xu, Z. Zhou, X. Wang: The smallest known non-avian theropod dinosaur. In: Nature. 408, 2000, S. 705–708. #↑ a b Alan H. Turner, Diego Pol, Julia A. Clarke, Gregory M. Erickson, Mark Norell: A basal dromaeosaurid and size evolution preceding avian flight. In: Science. 317, 2007, S. 1378–1381, doi:10.1126/science.1144066 (PDF, Zusatzinformationen: PDF). #↑ a b S. Chatterjee, R. J. Templin: Biplane wing planform and flight performance of the feathered dinosaur Microraptor gui. In: Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences. 104, Nr. 5, 2007, S. 1576–1580 (PDF). #↑ a b c d e X. Xu, Z. Zhou, X. Wang, X. Kuang, F. Zhang, X. Du: Four-winged dinosaurs from China. In: Nature. 421 (6921), 2003, S. 335–340. #↑ Mark A. Norell, & Makovicky, Peter J.: [http://hdl.handle.net/2246/3025 Important features of the dromaeosaurid skeleton II: information from newly collected specimens of Velociraptor mongoliensis.] In: American Museum Novitates. 3282, 1999, S. 1–45. #↑ a b c S. H. Hwang, M. A. Norell, Q. Ji, K. Gao: New Specimens of Microraptor zhaoianus (Theropoda: Dromaeosauridae) from Northeastern China. In: American Museum Novitates. 3381, 2002 (al.2002.pdf PDF). #↑ X. Xu: Deinonychosaurian Fossils from the Jehol Group of Western Liaoning and the Coelurosaurian Evolution. In: PhD dissertation, Chinese Academy of Sciences. 2002. #↑ K. Padian: Four-winged dinosaurs, bird precursors, or neither?. In: Bioscience. 53, 2003, S. 450–452. #↑ K. Padian, K. P. Dial: Origin of flight: could ‘four-winged’ dinosaurs fly?. In: Nature. 438, 2005, S. 3–4. #↑ A. H. Turner, P. J. Makovicky, M. A. Norell: Feather quill knobs in the dinosaur Velociraptor. In: Science. 317 (5845), 2007, S. 1721, doi:10.1126/science.1145076 (PDF). #↑ Luis Chiappe, Gareth Dyke: The early evolutionary history of birds. In: J. Paleont. Soc. Korea.. 22, Nr. 1, 2006, S. 133–151 (PDF). #↑ D. W. E. Hone, H. Tischlinger, X. Xu, F. Zhang: The extent of the preserved feathers on the four-winged dinosaur Microraptor gui under ultraviolet light. In: PLoS ONE. 5, Nr. 2: e9223, 2010, doi:10.1371/journal.pone.0009223 (Artikel online). Weblinks *[http://www.geosociety.org/news/pr/05-38_Fig1.htm Abbildung des fossilen Skeletts eines Microraptor gui] *[http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/microraptor/ Begleitseite zu The Four-Winged Dinosaur] von PBS Nova *www.wissenschaft.de: Raubsaurier erfanden den Doppeldeckerflug *Microraptor im Naturmuseum Senckenberg mit Bild